


stay bright

by abovemvthroat



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff galore, M/M, Too much fluff, and so am i, new year's, this is such a mess, tyler's such a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovemvthroat/pseuds/abovemvthroat
Summary: tyler's not sure why anyone would rather watch fireworks if they had the choice of watching josh.or, it's new year's and tyler's in love





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is nothing but a fluffy mess with new year's as an excuse to post it, enjoy.
> 
> {title from + work loosely based on the shade by metric; lowercase intended}

there's no point in having the tv on, the noise of their neighbors' incessant partying and distant fireworks drowning out any channel they flip through. but it's comfortable, the flashing light giving them an excuse to stay like this, doing nothing, josh's head in tyler's lap and tyler's fingers running absentmindedly through yellow hair. tyler's mind is lost somewhere else, as it tends to be on nights without a show to distract it. 

fingertips tracing his jaw bring him back to the present and he glances down at the sleepy boy in his lap. josh is looking up at him with half-lidded eyes, the corner of his mouth turned up in a tired smile, and tyler can't remember what he was thinking about. "hey," his boyfriend's voice is soft and laced with sleep. his eyes close the rest of the way as tyler's fingers card through his hair. "hey," tyler repeats amusedly, the two of them barely audible over the party in the next house. despite the noise, tyler knows it's probably not long until josh drifts off completely and he's left to either wake him back up or carry him to bed himself. but he doesn't bother stopping him, too enamored with the sight of josh being comfortable enough _to_ fall asleep, comfortable enough in tyler's presence to let his guard down like this. tyler's not sure why anyone would rather watch fireworks if they had the choice of watching josh. 

josh's eyes flutter open like he's suddenly remembered he was in the middle of saying something. he focuses on tyler again and tyler only watches him back fondly, thumb tracing idle patterns on his cheek and fingers still tangled in the hair behind his ear. josh smiles half-heartedly again, and tyler can barely hear his murmured words over the noise, "you be my new year's kiss?" tyler breathes a laugh, moves his fingers from josh's hair to the hand still resting on his jaw and intertwines them, gently pulls josh's fingers away and brings them to his lips. the contact brings josh further out of sleep, tyler mumbles against his skin, "since you ask so nicely." 

josh grins, eyes shut again, and tyler's not sure if he'll be able to wait out the last few minutes before midnight. not that josh would know the difference anyway, out of it as he was. tyler decides he doesn't care about the 30 seconds between now and midnight and leans down until his lips find josh's, his free hand still stroking the older boy's hair. josh's other hand automatically goes to the back of tyler's neck, like he's afraid tyler will pull away too quickly. it's a lazy kiss, one that doesn't go any further than this, than slow familiar lips and simple adoration. the chaos next door amplifies and they break. tyler lingers there for a moment before pressing one last kiss between josh's eyes and resuming his original position. josh's hand slips from tyler's neck and curls loosely around their tangled fingers. 

it's moments like this that make everything much more worth it, all the secrecy, every stolen kiss in supply closets, hiding from crew members that probably already knew more than they let on, fighting the urge to take josh's hand in his own just to see an interviewer's reaction, wondering just how far he'd be pushing it if he posted some intimate candid he'd taken of josh late at night, the word _someday_ coming up in every discussion about them, their relationship, and tyler is beginning to hate that word. but maybe, despite his doubts, there really is a someday, one that'll allow them to do things differently. 

and maybe it's not today. but for right now, with josh passed out in his lap, the older boy's fingers still entwined in his own, tyler thinks maybe he's okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i'd love to hear your thoughts x
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.abovemvthroat.tumblr.com) | [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/blatantdun)


End file.
